Close Encounters
by Lady Chitose
Summary: Based on that one codec call in which Snake thinks he can catch Samus. And with a box. Genius, right? :Snake x Samus crack :


It's been a while since I've done this so if it's not the best forgive me. I wanted to post a little something for my account's third birthday (I'm so weird aren't I?) and this came to mind right after watching the Snake codec call about Zero Suit Samus. So here's a little Snake/Samus fluff for you. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I know nothing in this story.

xxx

**Close Encounters**

xxx

An intense fight was taking place on the battlefield. So intense the current leader of the battle seemed to alter within a matter of seconds. So intense the four fighters could have drowned in a pile composed of all their sweat.

So intense all of them were completely oblivious to a spectator partially peeking out of the green bushes along the side of the battlefield. Or maybe they didn't notice because of the spectator's brilliant camouflage. Which was a mere cardboard box.

Solid Snake peered through a small box in his disguise. This brawl seemed endless. But as a secret agent, he was accustomed to waiting in hiding for the perfect moment. Timing was everything. When he felt the opportune moment had come, he'd pop out in the nick of time.

What was he waiting for, you ask? Here's a hint: it was one of the four Smashers engaged in the fight.

Among them was Yoshi. Snake had mentioned wanting to eat one in a codec call but he wasn't really going to do that (now). Secondly was Ganondorf, who even gave Snake the creeps. Ike was the third. Snake was smart enough to not want to sneak up on him, given that it was quite possible Ike would cream him with his heavy, powerful blade. And lastly, was the bounty hunter Samus Aran.

Now take a wild guess as to what his motive was.

Samus was exactly the type that caught his interest. She was in her own league. Between her bulky suit and her training with the Chozo, she had developed strength surpassing that of any other human being, as Mei Ling had informed him. She was a woman of few words, which only allured him to her even more. Of course she hadn't even spared him a glance before, but Snake was determined to change that all today. After all, who would dare to resist his charm?

A loud cry informed him that Ganondorf had lost his last life. Three fighters remained. Anticipation built up in Snake's body. What added to this was the sight of a Final Smash ball floating around the stage. He hoped Samus would hit it. And not just so he could see her in her blue figure-hugging suit. Not at all. He had other reasons; they just weren't coming to him.

Seconds later a missile collided with the Final Smash ball. A grin crept onto Snake's face.

Samus strategically dashed across the stage, placing herself in an area that would ensure her Zero Laser would hit her opponents. Yoshi managed to barely dodge, but Ike was soon engulfed in the gargantuan white-hot beam. Immediately Ike lost another life. The power of Samus' laser overpowered her armor, causing it to fall apart. Now Samus was clad in her Zero Suit.

Snake smirked again, this time his lips spreading a little wider. _Not much longer…_he thought.

Samus passed by the bush Snake was so stealthily hidden in. She couldn't describe it, but she felt something. Like another person's presence. For a moment she froze in her tracks, scanning the area for anyone besides her two remaining challengers. It seemed as if she was now totally unaware of Yoshi and Ike, as normally she would have immediately sensed the two coming from behind. This time she didn't. 

Her body went flying off the stage as Ike's sword slashed her back. The blow was so potent she was unable to recover. Now all three of them had one life left each. Snake's brow furrowed, puzzled by what had Samus so distracted earlier.

Yoshi's tongue attached to Samus, imprisoning her in an egg seconds later. Samus wriggled her way and struck Yoshi with her plasma whip. Above her Ike seemed to be gaining speed as he planned to attack either one of the two fighters. Quickly Samus rolled out of the way before using her paralyzer on Yoshi. After he'd landed Ike saw his chance and attacked Yoshi. Their skirmish went on while Samus ran to obtain a Maxim Tomato on the other side of the stage.

"It's show time," Snake muttered under his breath.

And in record time Snake jumped out from his secret place and firmly grasped Samus' shoulders, which incidentally led to both of them falling over. His body ended up on top of hers. Snake certainly didn't mind. Samus did.

"Mind me asking why in the world you're on top of me?" Samus asked in a vitriolic tone. Close contact wasn't exactly one of her favorite things. That was one benefit of her armor: it ensured that she had some personal space.

"Well," Snake said. "I was told no human could catch up to you, so I had to find my own way of catching you."

"And now your body weight is on me. Are you satisfied?"

Snake suppressed his urge to say yes.

"I did succeed in my mission, if that's what you're getting at."

"Well I give you my warmest congratulations. As a prize, I won't ask you to move, even though you're probably crushing my organs."

"With a body like that, I'd doubt it."

Samus wasn't sure if she should be flattered or offended. The former seemed more probably, as her cheeks flushed. Arguably that was from the all the activity from the fighting.

Ike and Yoshi were still on the stage surprisingly, despite both of them had a high amount of damage. They could sense some sort of strange chemistry between the two. They glanced at each other, the couples, and at each other again. Ike hopped onto Yoshi's back and rode away somewhere.

Samus didn't notice the other two had left until the announcer declared Samus the winner of the match. That was when Snake finally got off of her back. Her left brow ascended in confusion.

"Where'd Yoshi and Ike go?"

Snake wrapped an arm around the blonde warrior. "I wouldn't worry about them now. All that matters is you've won, and it's all thanks to me."

_Slap!_

"I could have won without your so-called assistance, thank you very much." A red mark was imprinted on Snake's cheek. Strangely it felt good, coming from her.

"Anyway, all that matters is you've won, and I've finally gotten you to speak to me. So we both win after all."

"You want to celebrate our victories?" she asked, partly with sarcasm and partly with sincerity.

The pleased man smirked, once again wrapping his arm around her, this time more cautiously. "I certainly have something in mind for us."

_Thud!_

Snake winced as the place where Samus had kicked him throbbed with pain. An oddly pleasant pain. That would definitely leave a bruise in the morning, but it was worth it.

"And by that," Snake continued. "I meant this." And he bent down and pecked her on the cheek. His facial hairs tickled her cheek, causing her to simper.

"I can live with that."

xxx

Thanks for reading! This was kind of quickly written so I hope it's not too bad. I'll do a longer story with these two eventually. I already have it planned out, sort of. Let me know what you think of this!


End file.
